thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Ulnnes
Owned by YFS Info Name: Eli Ulnnes Gender: Male District: 13 Age: 17 Weapon: Spear, Long sword, scythe Appearance: Eli is tall, and skinny. Standing at the monsterous height of 7'3, Eli stands out in a crowd. He has black hair and light blue eyes. Strengths/skills: His long reach, which is why he can outrange almost all of the trbutes. His height gives him a climbing boost, so he's good at climbing. ''' '''Weakness(es): Tight spaces. Personality: Eli is a softspoken person, who is aggressive to evil or bad people. He can be easily intimidating due to his heighth, but for the most part, stays away from other people most of the time. Backstory/History: Eli was once upon a time, a short person. Often picked on for shortness and being an absoulete softspoken kid, he became clinically annoyed. One day, he fell in a vat of chemicals at his working place, and he changed from there. Eli began rapidly growing. He had already reached 6'2 at 13. He didn't fit in, and people generally stayed away from him. Others feared him for being a tall and somewhat frightening person. He was sad that no one would talk to him. His growth didn't stop, and at 14 he was a monster at 6'6. However, his first friend was a shocking one. A small girl standing at 5'3 walked up to him. "Hi..." she said, looking up to the boy who was over a foot taller. ' '''Eli talked with her, finding her name to be Marilyn. The two were opposites, yet were closer friends than most others. Finally having someone to talk to, Eli wasn't as lonely, and was in a more joyous mood. ' '''At age 16, Eli was at 6'10. Marilyn had become a beautiful young lady, and was in a relationship with Eli. He towered over the other boys, by at least 8 inches, but one day, people seeking to cut Eli down a size attacked. After being attacked around the nuclear power plant, Eli told Marilyn to run. The ringleader, the jealous Raleigh, who was mad at how Eli stole Marilyn from him. They carried machetes, but Eli had an advantage. He picked up an old metal pipe on the floor, and found out his long arms gave him longer range to hit with. He struck the nearest boy, who swung at him. Eli was out of his range however, when Eli struck again. The boy fell over, and Eli grabbed his broadsword. The second boy chared, but Eli slammed the hilt of the sword into his head, knocking him out. The third came, this one wielded a makeshift spear. ' '''The range was evened, Eli had to dodge. He sidestepped and shifted back. The boy was quick, and pulled the spear back and struck again. However, after sidestepping it, Eli cut the spear in half. Now with the advantage, Eli slammed the swords side into the boy's skull. ' '''Now only Raleigh remained. Even though Raleigh was 6 inches shorter, he was larger than his goons. He had a long two handed sword. The fight began, and Eli stepped back, parrying many blows. The fight lead onto a balcony over a chemical vat of acid. Raleigh swung hard, and cut the rail off the balcony. He aimed a hard stab, which Eli jumped over to the side. He grabbed the edge, but the weight of the large sword flung Raleigh over. Raleigh fell in the acid, and was disentegrated before he could scream. Eli had defeated his foes, but peacekeepers were quick. Charged with assault of 3 and murder of Raleigh, Eli was sentenced to death. However, he was sent to the hunger games instead. He attended the reaping, sticking like a sore thumb out of the crowd. He was picked, no doubt the reaping having his name in the most. Eli walked up, towering over the escort at 7'3. He had to bend down to shake his District partner's hand, and walked solemly off, probably to never see Marilyn again. Token: Dat apple. Strategy: Eli's strategy is simple, stay away from other tributes, unless he is in an alliance. If one gets too close, Eli will attack them with his long reach. Height: 7'3 Fears: Tight Spaces Alliance: Whoever requests Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes